Moiraine Damodred
Appearances #EOTW(Ch. 2,4,7,10-14,16-21,28,37-38,41-53) #GH(Ch. 4-5,7-8,12,22,49) #DR(Ch. 3,5-9,33-36,41-44,50,53,55-56) #SR(Ch. 3,5-6,9-10,12,15,17,21-23,34-37,48-50,57-58) #FOH(Ch. 2,5-7) Description #Large, dark eyes #Barely tall enough to come up to Rand's chest #Dark hair in soft ringlets #Slender #Wears a blue crystal pendant on her forehead Mentions #EOTW(Ch. 9,15,22-24,26,33-36,39-40,Glossary) #GH(Ch. 1-3,6,9-11,14-16,18,21,23-26,30-31,36,37!,38,42, Glossary) #DR(Ch. 1-2,10-14,19,24,27,29,31-32,39,43,45,48-49,51,Glossary) #SR(Ch. 1-2,4,7-8,14,16,18-19,24,26,28-29,31-32,42,47,52,55,Glossary) #FOH(Ch. 3-4,9) Notes #Aes Sedai #Has an angreal, a hand-sized carving of a woman in flowing robes, ivory darkened to brown #Went by alias "Alys" in Baerlon(EOTW 13), and Remen(DR 34) #Blue Ajah #Grew up in the Royal Palace of Cairhien #Known as "Mari" to Nieda in Illian #Has Lan as a Warder #Close friend of Siuan when they were training in the Tower #Youngest half-sister of Taringail Damodred, niece of King Laman Trajectory At the beginning of The Eye of The World, Moiraine and Lan have arrived in Emond's Field. She meets Rand, Mat, and Ewin Finngar, and claims to be looking for old stories. When the Trollocs attack Emond's Field she uses the One Power to help the villagers fight them, revealing herself as Aes Sedai. Gathering the Trolloc bodies later, she counts more bands involved than have ever worked together since the Trolloc Wars. When Rand comes to ask her to heal his father, she agrees to try. She manages to soothe his pain, and then to Heal the full taint of the Trolloc weapon. She tells Rand how he, Perrin and Mat were the targets of the Trollocs, and tells them they should come with her to Tar Valon. Outside the Winespring Inn, she encounters an angry group of Emond's Fielders, but quells them with a stirring tale of their forgotten history, of King Aemon of Manetheren. In the stables, she invokes the Pattern several times, fatalistically accepting Rand telling Tam about their departure, as well as Egwene and Thom Merrilin joining their party. She summons up a fog to help them elude a Draghkar which is following them as they ride north from Emond's Field, and then creates a whirlpool in the Taren River to destroy the ferry after they cross. In EOTW 12, she tells Egwene about the One Power, and shows Egwene that she has the inborn ability to channel. At the beginning of The Fires of Heaven, Moiraine is in Rhuidean with Rand, arranging the shipment of ter'angreal from Rhuidean to Tar Valon. She comes up with Egwene to see Rand and shows him the corrupted cuendillar seal. She tells Rand she will have to leave him eventually, and seems to have odd foreknowledge of her fate. In FOH 6, she tells Rand about the deadliness of Darkhound blood and saliva, and Heals Mat, discovering his foxhead amulet's abilities in the process. After Rand tries to brush her off, she resorts to begging, desperate for him to listen to her. She tells him about the dangers of using balefire. The next day, in FOH 7, she obeys him as she has promised. She has achieved some foreknowledge from ter'angreal in Rhuidean that she is keeping secret, even from Lan. She and Lan accompany Rand when he leaves Rhuidean.